Just one night
by ibbson
Summary: It was only one night, one glorious night for two old friends. A night where they didn't need to worry about anything. What could that hurt? What could just one night change in a perfect life? Rated M for a reason! Contains Ferbella and other couples, please R&R if you want.
1. Epilouge

A lot had changed since the gang was a bunch of pre-teens. We had all stayed close for the first year of our high school experience, but the second we began to drift and, well, by the third we had stopped talking.

Perhaps this had something to do with Phineas and I breaking things off after our two month relationship, I really couldn't tell you though. It would make since though, after years of them betting on when we would FINALLY end up together, and I had ended it. The week before prom, the night after what was supposed to have been just another night for me.

But I just had to take a walk around the park close to my house, and I just had to see Phineass' black car in the retreating sunlight. I had walked up to the car, wondering what he was doing here since he had told me he had a headache. I was only a couple of steps away from his car when I noticed the foggy windows, a few more I could hear moaning coming from the back seat. I had took one step more, and saw Phineas in the back seat with another girl. It had taken my mind a moment to catch up with what I was seeing. In that moment the topless, panting girl had opened her eyes and saw me standing there with tears in my eyes watching them. I hadn't stayed to see if Phineas would turn to see me or not, I had ran. It wasn't I who was in the wrong, but I felt like it was my fault. I had ran all the way to my front door before I let the tears spill over. When they did my whole body shook and I collapsed on the front steps, not having the focus to unlock the door and let myself in.

Ferb had found me in a curled up ball of tears and pain. He had been returning something his mom had borrowed from mine, and he had helped me into my own home. I had told him what I saw, and he had held me while I cried.

That was almost nine years ago though, and I was over it. I was over Phineas and what he had done, I was over making summer last, and most importantly I was over the person I had been. I don't wear pink all the time, I don't go boy crazy, I don't let my imagination run wild with dreams that will never come true. I'm a new person, one who's focused on her acting and modeling career. I'm a big girl, living the dream. I know people, I'm on the cover of magazines and half the movies I've stared in have hit the top five. I'm successful in what I do, and I got here on my own. I have friends who care about me, and who I really enjoy. I really had everything a girl could want. Money, fame, perfect body, friends. So why have I been feeling like something is missing in my life? I don't have a boyfriend, but I honestly couldn't care less about that. So, how do I make this feeling go away?


	2. I'll be traveling where?

"AND CUT! Great job today Isabella! We'll go ahead and run this through editing and then send you the clips." The man with the camera always called the shots during a photo shoot; so it's not like I could demand to see the pictures they had just taken of me. I guess it was really just a courtesy on their part.

I gave him a nod and a smile to show I heard him then drifted away to my changing area. I was doing a shoot for some magazine, I already had given an interview on how glorious my life is and talked about all of my "struggles" that got me to this point. My manager thought it would be good for publicity, so I went along with it. They had done the usual, right when I came in they handed me a change of clothes (a baby blue, cut off right above the knee dress with a sweet heart neckline, and a pair of white sandals). I was then rushed off to makeup where they curled my hair and added just "dabs" of makeup here and there because I had a "natural beauty". They then did the shoot in front of a white screen, who knew what they would to my background.

I sat in front of a mirror and closed my eyes as a lady came up to wash all the curls out of my hair, this would be one of the most relaxing parts of my day believe it or not.

_'Once I'm done here I have meet up with my…'_

"Hey there Izzy"

_'Manager'_

I Opened my blue eyes to see a twenty seven year old women with pixie cut blond hair and light green eyes. She was dressed casually in a pair of skinny jeans and loose black top.

"I'm so glad I caught you before you really got done changing. I thought we could go over all of our business now then go grab a relaxing meal at this little café I found." Her smile was always broad, and never really seemed to go away.

_'There goes my relaxation for the day.'_

"Sounds like an awesome plan!" I smiled at her before closing my eyes as the lady lowered my head and began running water over it. "I'm listening." I don't want this to take longer than I knew it would.

"Well let me just say the movie you finished up last week is sure to be a killer, no punt intended (The name of the movie IS killer). From what I saw of this shoot you looked glamorous, and the interview is already being printed up. The fans will eat this up, I mean really!" My eyes were still closed but from the way her voice sounded I guessed she was holding a copy of the interview I had had right before this photo shoot.

The lady was putting in some very sweet smelling shampoo, and the massaging was making my mind go numb. So I zoned out as she rambled about the interview.

"Is there anything else on my agenda for this month?" I peeked one eye opened and watched as she processed what I had asked. She wasn't slow, but when she got on a rant about something, i.e my interview, she had to really focus before answering questions. I smiled and let out a low giggle as I watched her pull out a bright orange planner book and flip through the pages.

I already know that I'll have a movie viewing to go to, somewhere in the U.S (It was some weird advertisement 'See the movie and have a chance to see an actress in it' thing), I would be getting paid to travel so that didn't bug me.

"They have decided on a place for you to go and view the movie!" I had closed my eyes again as water was again splashed over my head. The lady then gently pulled my head up and wrapped my hair in a towel. I gave a smile and a polite "thanks" before returning to my unscheduled, schedule meeting.

"Where is it?" I had turned my whole body towards her, and watched as her eyes darted from mine.

_'What's wrong with her? She's usually happy to travel around the U.S'_ I thought with an unpleasant frown.

"It's nowhere special really, just some dorky little town." Her eyes were down cast as she began flipping through the orange book again.

'_This is soo not good, why is she acting like this!'_

"Clara. Tell me where I'll be traveling to in a week." My voice wasn't mean, but it also had an edge to it. She let out a quick breath and looked at me with pleading eyes.

Our eyes were locked, hers pleading that I don't make her and mine demanding to know.

"Uhm, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro? We need you in wardrobe." A man appeared to my left with a clip board in one hand and a walky-talky in the other. He had dark hair, green eyes and looked incredibly nervous.

I gave a death glare to my manager and then smiled sweetly to the man.

"I'll be right there." I hopped up, hair still in a towel, a followed the man to where I knew wardrobe would be. There I was greeted by the photographer and the lady that was in charge of my interview. They smiled, and I thanked them for this "amazing" opportunity. I was then gifted with some of new clothes, makeup, and some other stuff that they believed I would like. I didn't actually get handed it though, it had already been sent to my apartment.

Once they had left I quickly changed from the blue dress to what I had been wearing earlier, a white floral designed dress and brown flats. I was wearing an old necklace I had gotten for kwanza a few years ago and regular gold earrings. I let my waist length hair fall from the towel and brushed it a few times, but I let it air dry and just left it strait.

When I stepped from my dressing room Clara was standing there, bambeling about reservations and how we needed to leave. I didn't question her on where I would be traveling to until we were sitting at a secluded table in the café.

"This place is really a gem. I mean it's never too crowded and the food here is always amazing." She flashed me a broad smile as took a sip of my Ginger Ale.

"It must be to get so much praise from you." My voice was light, making it seem as though I had for gotten all about the trip.

"Oh no, you know me. I love everything! Well, except Zebras, but that doesn't matter." She laughed at some joke that was unknown to me.

_'This place is nice, but I wish we could order something. I'm starving. I haven't eaten since supper last night.'_

"Excuse me, have you decided what you would like?" A girl, about seventeen with a shaky voice asked.

_'I guess she's the waiter?'_

"I'll have a chicken sandwich, with everything besides tomatoes." I said as I handed the girl my now folded menu.

"I'll just have my usual Mendy." Clara smiled to the young girl, who gave weak smile in return before retreating to the doorway.

We sat in comfortable silence for a moment. I took in the room with white walls and various picture here and there. There was red trimming around the windows, and since we were on the second floor I could look down at people without them seeing me. The floors were wooden, which I loved.

"So Clara, I've been wondering something." She turned her eyes to me,

"And, uh, what is that Isabella?" I could tell she knew what I was about to ask by the way her she began to play with the napkin on the table.

"Where is it in the U.S that I'll be traveling to?" I leaned forward, resting my arms on the table.

"I guess you'll find out sooner or later." She took a deep breath, and I could feel dread blossoming in my stomach. I suddenly knew what she was about to say. I wanted to stop her, but it was too late. "The producer wants you to go to a city that is home to the worlds' two most prized architects." She was stalling, trying to make it better. "You're going home, back to Danville." I could feel my gut clench at the sound of that city.

(OK, the word count on the actual chapter is 1,470. I just though y'all should know. If you like you could review, ya know, if you want to. I have today off so I may post another chapter to this story and my other Phineas and Ferb story.

-Ibbson)


	3. Mama?

"Danville."

That one word brought many memories, and with those memories a thousand different emotions. I hadn't allowed myself to feel these things, with all these memories in years. There was a reason of course. For my job I needed to stay calm and collected. Not break down from past emotions attacking me.

I must have looked really bad. Because the look Clara was giving me didn't say I looked like I had just won the lottery.

"Izzy, I can talk to the producers and have it rearranged for you to go somewhere else. It doesn't have to be there. I'm sure if you tell them why you don't want to visit there they'll understand." She already had her phone out and she was speaking really fast.

'Maybe I should go back, after all moms still there. Maybe he won't be there.' I watched as her fingers flew over the numbers, but hovered over the send button. She couldn't just demand for it to be changed where I would view the movie and we both knew that. It was in my contract that I would do this.

"Clara wait. How… how long will I have to be in Danville?" My voice was weak and shaky. I felt tired from all the emotional abuse I had just inflicted on myself.

Clara looked in the orange book, it seemed to take ages before she spoke. "It would be for three weeks. There are three viewings at different locations, and a few autograph signings scattered through the weeks."

I let out a sigh.

'Maybe I'll get lucky and won't run into any of the Flynn-Fletchers. For all I know they didn't even live anywhere near Danville anymore.'

"We don't really have a choice. We both know that." Claras' eyes were full of sympathy, though she only knew the reason why I had ran away from home when I was eighteen. Which was a lie.

"I'll do it, but can you do me a favor?" Clara let out a sigh a smiled at me.

"Anything for you Izzy."

I sat on a leather couch in my apartment loft with a cup of hot coco in one hand and my cell phone in the other. On the nearby coffee table sat a piece of paper with two phone numbers on it. The favor that Clara had given me. I had been sitting in this position for half an hour and the numbers seemed etched into my brain.

With a shaky sigh I set down my cold hot coco and picked up the paper. I could feel both the phone and the paper in my hands as I stared at my blank T.V. screen.

'Isabella, you have to do this. It's been seven years. Make the stupid calls already! Stop stressing.'

Before I could stop myself I looked down at my phone and dialed the first number on the paper. The phone began to ring and I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate.

'What am I doing? Its ten o'clock here! That makes it twelve at night there!'

RING

RING

RI.."Hello?" I went speechless, I hadn't heard that voice since my eighteenth birthday. Since the night I had screamed that I hated her and stormed out of her life.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Her slight Mexican voice brought me from my thoughts.

"I'm here, Mama I'm right here." I could hear a sharp intake on the other end of the phone. I waited for her to respond, and when she did it was as if she was fighting back tears.

"Isabella? Is that.. is that truly you?" I was fighting back my own tears at this point.

"Yes Mama. It's me Isabella. I'm coming home."

"Really? When? Oh darling I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a thing I said that night." Her voice held so many emotions, I could feel tears start to slip down my cheeks.

"Don't apologize Mama. I shouldn't have left. But that doesn't matter, I'll be home in a week."

We spoke for an hour. Seven years left a lot of questions, though mostly on my part. She had read and bought anything I had ever starred or co-starred in. It made feel amzing that she hadn't given up on me. That after seven years she still loved me after all the nasty things I had said.

"Who all knows that your coming home?" I loved hearing her voice. It was connected with so many joyful memories. It sounded so happy.

"Just you so far, tomorrow the director is releasing it to the public. I guess after that whoever has remotely been keeping up with me will know."

I waited for a quick reply like there had been for all the other things we had shared tonight, but nothing came.

"Mama?"

"Iza, isn't there some one, anyone, who you think might be waiting for your call. Just like I have been?" Her voice spoke louder then what she had actually said. I could feel my heart tighten at her words.

"What do you mean mama?" I knew what she would say. My heart knew, she wanted me to call the owner of the other number on the piece of paper in my lap.

"Iza, you know who I want you to call."

"But what if he doesn't want to talk to me?" my voice broke as more emotions wafted through me as I thought about him. "What if I call him, and he is mad at me? What if his life is better without me there? Mama I couldn't stand if he was mad at me. I don't want to hear his voice laced with anger at my decisions."

I was crying now, all alone in my two story apartment talking to my mother. I was in a ball of fuzzy pajamas and tears on my couch.

"Iza, don't cry. He's not mad at you. I would know, he spends half of his time in Danville with me. Waiting for a call from you. Mad would be the last thing he would be if you called." Her soothing tone helped to still my tears.

"Really mama?" My voice was a whisper, though it had no reason to be.

"Really Iza. You made me so happy by calling here tonight, but I'm not the only one you'll need to call tonight. I'm going to hang up and I want you to call him. Do you need his number?" I glanced at the paper in my lap and took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"No mama, I had my manager get it for me."

"Alright, I love you baby girl."

"I love you to mama." I heard the faint click as she hung up her phone. I pulled my own away from my face and checked the time, 11:27 PM. That meant it was past one there.

'Maybe I should wait till morning? It would be better. I mean I don't want to wake him.. No your calling him right now and straitening this seven year old mess up.'

I pushed the numbers into my phone. It only took one ring before I heard his sleepy, British voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ferb, It's me. Isabella."

(Yess, she was calling Ferb. Who else would you call so close to mid-night? I hope you like this direction I have going on. I would LOVE reviews so that I know what you all think. If you have any input don't be afraid to share.

-Ibbson)


	4. Ferb

FEBR

I was drifting off to sleep when I heard the distant beeping of my phones ring tone.

_'I'm just going to ignore it. Whoever is calling is being extremely rude by calling me this late'_ was the train of thought my sleepy brain decided to take. But as soon as the first call ended my phone started to ring once again.

'_Whoever's calling is being rather persistent.'_ I groggily reached my hand to the night stand on the right side of my bed, which wasn't hard since I was the only one in my king sized bed.

"Hello?" I could tell my voice was still laced with sleep. The person on the other end let out a slow breath. I really just wanted to back to sleep

"Hi Ferb, it's me. Isabella." My voice caught in my throat as I heard her voice, it had been so long. I sat up in my bed, throwing the dark blue comforter from my body.

"I know it's late but I just got off the phone with my mother and she told me that I should call you. I shouldn't have called this late. I'll just call back in the morning." Her beautiful voice came out in a rush of words as she rambled.

"No, I'm.. I'm so happy you called me. You have no idea how much I've missed your voice." I could hear Isabella gasp on the other end.

_'Why the hell did I say that?'_

"You're not mad at me?" her voice was whisper, which was strange. It was if she had been prepared for me to yell at her, as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Why would I be mad at you Bella?" as I spoke I knew that there would be a tear of happiness traveling down her face. Oh how badly I wished I could be where ever she was at this moment.

"Because of those things I said the night you tried to tell me about the baby." Her voice caught on the word "baby". _'Phineass' and Addysons' baby girl, the one conceived when Isabella and Phineas were still together. She was still hiding the truth from me, her and her mother both. Why wont they tell me? I could help!'  
_

"No, you were heart broken." '_Just like I was when you left,_ "It's not like I expected you to laugh." I was so upset when you left Bella_, I couldn't stand looking at my niece because she was why you left._ "I just wish you would have allowed me in the walls you built." _Maybe you would be mine, if only you hadn't made the walls so high.'_

"Oh Ferb, you have no idea how many times I wish I could just come back to Danville. Come back to you." There was a slight pause before she added "I was just so worried that you wouldn't forgive me, that you would still be mad. That everyone there would hate me."

"I could never be truly be mad at you Bella. You're impossible to be mad at" I wish I could hold her, and tell her all these things that were swarming around my head. I wanted to tell her so much more than what would be appropriate.

"Ferb, you're the sweetest person I have ever met." I knew she would be smiling. I loved making her smile.

"Bella, I…" How would I word this question I needed to know.

"Yes Ferb?" her voice was full of relief and fear. Was she still worried that I was mad at her? Did she think I was going to say everyone here hated her?

"It's not that I'm not glad that you called. I have missed you more than you will ever know. I was wondering, are you ever coming home?" I scrunched my comforter in my left hand as I waited for her reply, preparing myself for her to tell me no. That it would be to painful to come back.

"That's what I called to tell you Ferb. I wanted you to know before the press release tomorrow." I let go of my comforter and leaned forward in anticipation. Maybe she's coming back

"What is it Bella?" I know my voice was full of emotion, normally I would never have allowed so much emotion to poor out from myself. But this was Bella and I didn't care.

"I'm coming back to Danville Ferb." Her voice contained so many emotions. Excitement, fear, love, hate and so many more I couldn't even begin to guess at.

"You're coming home? When? What about your job? How long will you be here?" the words rushed from my mouth before I had even processed what she said.

_'She's coming home. She's coming back to me.'_ I thought with a huge smile blossoming on my face. A smile that only Isabella could bring out of me.

"I'm coming for the viewing of my new movie, it's being held there." The excitement that was filling me lessened.

_'This is for work, she's probably only calling because it would be bad publicity for there to be bad emotions swirling around while she was here.'_ The bitter thought made its way into my mind without my bidding.

"I'll be in Danville for three weeks for work, but.." I could tell by the way she said but that she was thinking.

"But what Bella?" My tone was soft and caring, it was one I have only ever used with her.

She waited a moment before answering.

"But if, uhm, you want maybe." She sounded strange, this was obviously a new thought for her. "Maybe I could stay longer, to get in touch with you. I don't have much work planned for the summer months." Her words came out in rush, the same way they had when we were younger and she would come up with an idea. I couldn't help but remember her thirteen year old self coming up with fun ways to earn patches and have fun.

"I mean, I totally understand if you have plans. I mean this is last minute. For all I know you aren't even in Danville right now, but I thought it would be nice to see you. Now that I know you're not mad."

"I'm in Danville, and I will be for the next two months, and, if it fits into your schedule. I would love to spend time with you while you're here." I couldn't see her, but I imagined that her eyes had lit up and she was biting her lower lip while I spoke to her.

"I'll tell my" She let out a loud yawn "manager to make sure not to schedule anything then."

"Are you tired Isabella?" I was generally concerned, though I couldn't keep the joking tone out of my voice.

"A little, but I don't think I could sleep now." I vaguely wondered what that meant.

"When will you be here?" I asked in a gentle voice, when will you be with me? Is really the question I wanted to ask her. Though she probably would never see me in that way, I would always wonder if it could be a possibility. Even if it was a small one for me.

"Three days," I could tell she was getting sleepy, but I didn't want to be the one to end this call.

"When will I be able to see you?"

"Any day but Tuesday, unless you want to stand by me at an autograph signing." I know this was supposed to be a joke, though I wouldn't mind standing by her side.

'Slow down Ferb, you are her steady shoulder, her rock. Maybe she isn't ready for a relationship.' I had to keep myself in line, though a small voice in the back of my head wouldn't seem to listen to my command as it said 'Maybe she is ready, maybe she's waiting for you.'

"I wouldn't mind doing that, as long as I'm with you." Woha. Why did I just say that? I can't say that kind of thing until..

"I'll have to see about that." Her sleepy tone carried her smile through the phone line. 'Maybe she might be ready to try to see if it works with me.'

"Ferb?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"I can't wait to see you."

"I'll be waiting here for you." With that I heard her end go silent, she must have fallen asleep.

'Maybe I'll have a chance this time. Maybe.'

(I hope you liked this, tell me if you do... or if you didnt. Any suggestions are welcome also. Ive had a lot of free time so I'll probably update soon.

-Ibbson)


	5. Unwanted memories

(WARNING! WARNING! THERE IS A REASON THIS IS RATED M [though I don't like going into this kinda detail] SO PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND)

The next two days were a blur to me. I smiled at all the interviews, and talked about all the right things to all the right people. It was a mix of car rides, outfit changes, and Claras' rambeling. But I honestly couldn't care less. No one was mad at me, and most importantly, as far as I can tell. No one knows what happened.

I was currently in my room throwing outfits into various bags. Tomorrow at 5:30 AM I would be on my way back. I don't think my emotions had ever been so knotted before in my life. I was excited, but I was also terrified of seeing Phineas. It's not that I'm still in love with him, no I don't think I will ever love him.

FLASH BACK

I had been a mess after what I saw Phineas and that bitch doing. I didn't leave my room, and the only people I spoke to were my mother and Ferb. A week went by before anyone else tried to talk to me. A horrible week.

_'Knock, knock'_

"Isabella? It's Gretchen and the girls."

"Go away!" I sound like a spoiled three year old, but I don't care. My heart was broken so I had the right to act like this.

"No Isabella, were not leaving till you talk to us!" That had been Milly. So Gretchen had brought the whole troop. Great. It's harder to please them when they're in a pack.

I stayed silent, hoping they would get the hint and leave.

"Open up Isabella, or we'll take this door off its hinges." Gretchen's tone spoke nothing short of truth.

I reluctantly stood up and opened the door. There stood my old fireside girl troop. They quickly entered my room; as if afraid I would close my door at any moment. I let out a sigh and resumed my spot on my unmade bed, in a ball.

"Isabella, everyone's worried about you. Ferb won't spill on why you won't leave your room and you look like a mess." Gretchen was sitting at the end of my bed. The others had placed themselves at various areas in my room.

"I don't want to talk about it." My voice was gruff as I spoke into my pillow. I could feel the bed shift as Gretchen moved closer to me.

"Come on Izzy, were your best friends. Just tell us and we'll help." Milly was speaking somewhere from my left..

I stayed silent.

"Isabella, we can't help if you don't let us." Gretchen was touching my shoulder, trying to get me to face her.

"Was it Phineas? Did you guys have a fight?" It was an honest question, but just hearing his name brought new tears to my eyes. I flung myself into Gretchens' arms and began to sob. She put a comforting arm around me and started playing with my mess of hair.

"Please tell us about it." Gretchen spoke softly, as if I was a lost animal she was trying to bring home.

It took several minutes before I could even speak again.

"I.. I saw him in the back of his car," New wave of tears. Gasp "with some slutty brunette." The girls all gasped in unison. I knew it was the last thing any of them would think was the reason. I wasn't prepared for their reply though.

"That's not true." Addyson sounded as if it was a fact. As if I was a liar and had made it up.

"Why would you say that Addyson?" Gretchens' voice sounded as if she were still processing what I had said. If I hadn't been such a mess I may have laughed.

"Because it's not like Phineas. Maybe you were just seeing things Isabella. I mean, did you try to talk to him about it?" I felt like I could punch her. Of course I had tried. I had called him, and messaged him. Heck I had even..

"Yeah! I'm sure if you just talk to him, face to face, this'll all get straightened out." Hollys' happy voice added her input. The girls all nodded at this, and before I could stop them only Gretchen remained.

"I know what I saw Gretchen." I looked at her with my tear stroked face, hopeing she would believe me.

"Isabella, that isn't like Phineas. Maybe the whole stress of the relationship just got to you." There was a distant knock and I knew who was at my mother's door.

"Do you really think that Gretchen?" I waited for her reply, but before she could answer there was a slight knock on my open door. I didn't have to look to know who was standing there.

"I'm gonna give you two some alone time." Gretchen got off my bed and quickly left my room, closing the door behind her. Oh how I wished she wouldn't have done that; it made me feel caged in. I didn't look up at Phineas, instead I looked at my folded hands in my lap. I could hear him walking towards me. I hadn't given him permission to enter my room, and I most certainly did not give him permission to sit next to me on my bed.

"I heard you've been spreading lies about me Isabella." I didn't respond, or look at him. Something about him being in my room felt wrong. He had been here a thousand times. Why did I feel like I should run?

"I told your mom to go get something to eat," I could feel as he got of my bed and made his way to my window. He silently closed the blinds.

"I told her we had some things to discuss, which is true." I looked up, something in his tone was making me nervous. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. His sneakers must be downstairs. That wasn't strange, why did I want to run?

"I wish you didn't tell people what you saw me doing with Addyson. I mean, that would be devastating to both hers and my own reputation. I mean the slut and the guy who cheated on Isabella? The most wanted girl at school? No, that won't do." He was walking back towards me, with a sneer on his face.

"So, you did cheat on me. With Addyson." My voice was empty. I didn't cry, though I guess I had ran out of those by now. And what I said wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I never said those words exactly." He gave me a bitter sweet smile as he sat a little too close to me on my bed. "I just said ones like those."

"I told the girls to go home, that I wanted Izzy time." I could feel as he touched my cheek. It was such a loving gesture, but it made me feel sick.

"Why?" I said in a low whisper, not looking him in the eyes.

He let out a short laugh, it was so far from his usual one.

"Why? Why did I cheat on you with Addy? Why did I let you think I loved you?" He paused, letting me sink the words in. "Because baby, I didn't want anyone else to have you. I always knew you liked me, and what better way to set my spot as top of the school than to date the hottest girl in school?" He wasn't actually in love with me. He was using me?

"So you've just been using me?" My voice broke on 'me', but I wasn't upset. I just felt numb.

"Of course, but you would never let me use you fully." He was speaking gently now, almost soothingly. "You always said you wanted to wait till you were married. Isn't that right Izzy?" My breath caught when I realized what he was talking about. He wanted me to have sex with him.

"I'll never do that with you." I tried to stand but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down, into my own bed.

"I'm not asking for your permission." He spoke directly into my ear, low and menacing.

END FLASH BACK

I couldn't allow myself to go farther into that memory. Every time I did I felt sick and dirty. Almost as if it had just happened. It sent shivers down my spine. I had some how gotten lucky when the next day at school Phineas called it off; but I wasn't lucky when he stated that I was a lying slut who had slept with his brother. I want to say that broke my heart, but I was glad I didn't have to pretend to love him.

I've never told anyone what had happened with him that night. It had changed me though; it made me realize that the world wasn't innocent. It wasn't clean cut like in the book. If you're good, good things happen; if you're bad, bad things happen. It's not like that. No one knew what he had done. No one but me, and I was fine with that, mostly. It wasn't right, but no one would have believed me any way.

"Izzy, are you OK? You look upset." I jumped at the sudden sound of my happy manager.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." I gave her a smile showing that I meant it; and after a moment she shrugged.

"Alrighty, well I brought some food if you're hungry." I gave her a grateful smile, my packing could wait a little longer.

(There you go, my next chapter. Ive been thinking about getting abeta reader, and HighSilver confirmed that it would be a good idea. Though sadly I don't know how to go about getting one. Any who I love getting reviews [positive/negative]! It lets me know what needs to be told, and what is confuzzeling you guys. Any way all of these snow days I've been getting will end tomorrow *sigh* but my mind will continue to race with idea's for this story [and my other one]

-Ibbson)


	6. Plane ride

"Oh Isabella this is so exciting!" Clara was sitting in the window seat, to my right, her face plastered to the plane's window. Not only was she my manager, but she was also my best friend. That's probably why she seemed so unprofessional at times. It always amazes me when I catch her make making the transformation from 'child in an adult's body' to 'completely in control adult'.

Clara and I had boarded the plane at six this morning, half an hour behind schedule. That was due to some problem with their engine. To say that didn't help with my nerves, would be an understatement.

"Izzy, are you alright? You look a little pail." Clara had taken her eyes off the window for only a split second to glance at me.

"Oh course I am." My voice broke. Probably do to my nerves.

I gave her the biggest smile I could muster. In that moment my stomach was doing a whole gymnasts routine in the pit of my stomach. We had less than an hour of our six-hour flight left. With every mile we got closer, my nerves took over my usually controlled mind.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. We are beginning our decent to the Danville Airport." The feminine voice announced over the speakers.

Did you hear that Isabella?!" I glanced at my wide-eyed manager. I was convinced that if she wasn't my manager, she would be traveling the world. She was always like this whenever we went anywhere outside of L.A.

"We're about to land! Oh I can't wait to go see it! I heard that this is one of the most developed cities in the world!"

"It wouldn't surprise me." She gave me a quizzical look, urging me to continue with her eyes.

"You said that two of the worlds' most known and respected architects live there. I wouldn't be surprised if they also have other areas of expertise." It was a simple statement, but it was enough to get her off my back. In truth Phineas and Ferb had been running through my mind a lot. It had barely surprised me to find out they had been so successful.

The plane began its descent. I closed my eyes, I always do this because it gives me a feeling of weightlessness and helps me to clear my mind. I won't open my eyes until I feel the thud, that would alert me that the plane had made contact with the earth and we had made it.

I felt the gentle thud, and I opened my eyes then glanced out the window; watching as the plane neared the Danville airport.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have landed. Welcome to Danville; where the current time is two thirty-four here in the lovely Danville area. You may now switch on your electronic devices, we'll being unloading in a few moments. Whether you will be staying or you're just here for a visit, we here at Ever Dreams Airlines wish you the happiest of days"

"We're almost there." I whispered to myself. I pulled my phone out of the white cloth bag in front of me and switched it on, though I don't know why; it's not like I'm planning on meeting anyone and Clara would alert anyone who needed to know.

**FERB**

Why was it that I'm standing in the airport at Two Thirty-four on a Sunday afternoon with a white lily in my hand? I really couldn't tell you. Though something had possessed me be here, waiting for Bella. I knew it was unlikely I would even be able to see her, and even more unlikely that she will see me; but I guess I thought she would like to have someone waiting for her. I don't even know if she'll want to see me right off the plane, but it is the thought that counts. Now If I only knew where to look for her.

"Over there! Her plane just landed, I repeat. Ms. Isabella Garcia has landed in Danville." I guess I'm not the only one waiting on Bella.

I stood up from my spot on a stone bench and began following the crowd as they made their way to the exit of Gate E. I knew she was getting closer when the crowd began to make more noise. Being taller than almost everyone in the crowd, it wasn't hard for me to watch as Isabella began walking toward us. She was wearing a dark green sundress and brown flats. Her beautiful black hair was left loose and flowed around her. Two buffed up security gourds guards and a petty blonde accompanied her. She smiled at the crowd, though it didn't look like she would stop; that is, until she looked my way and we locked eyes. My mind went blank as I stared into those big, dark blue eyes that I barely even noticed that we were both pushing through the crowd towards each other until she was in my arms.

(Ok, this is a rather short chapter. I'm sorry for the long update time also. My new Beta [Sabrina06] updated this chapter though it took a little bit of time for me to realize it was back to me. If you want tell me what you thought, and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to share.

Until next time,

-Ibsson)


	7. Make you laugh

Ok, so maybe it wasn't the wisest choice for me to run into Ferb's arms at the airport in front of everyone. In truth I don't know why I did it, but I did. That's how Ferb and I ended up in the back of a limo together driving to my childhood street. Clara had been furious, though she wouldn't admit it, the evidence was clearly displayed across her face as she pushed Ferb and I into the limo then sat next to me. Silently we rode, a million questions blossoming in my own mind. 'Why is he here? What is the media going to do with the pictures? When is Clara going to say something?' Were just a few of the many thoughts making their way through my mind.

_'Why is he here? What is the media going to do with the pictures? When is Clara going to say something?'_ Were just a few of the many thoughts churning through my mind.

The limo stopped suddenly and I glanced out the window besides me. There stood the old yellow house I had spent so many hours at. Just the sight of it made me smile as I thought of roller coasters and lemonade stands.

"Thank you both for the ride home." Ferb was closing the limo door and stepping back. In the spot he had occupied sat a white lily, it was beautiful. Why hadn't I realized he was holding it before?

He hadn't waited for a reply, but rather had just closed the door and started walking towards the door of his childhood home.

"Where to now Ms. Garcia?" The driver asked me, his brown eyes watching me in the mirror.

Clara looked at me expectantly. I know what she wanted. She wanted me to tell him to take us to the hotel, make it look like Ferb is just a friend whom I was giving a lift home. I couldn't do that though. No, I was already so close to a house I never thought I'd see again.

"Take us to the hotel." Clara's voice was firm, stating clearly that I shouldn't object her.

"No, let me out first."

"What? Isabella, don't you think we should go back to the hotel before you make any house calls?" I knew what she was really saying. 'If you go in there you'll just confirm the rumors that are already flying. If you go in, I can't help you.' She was looking out for me, trying to help me keep a clean slate. She was doing it with authority, but in a way that the driver would never guess at.

"I'll meet you back at the hotel." Before she could object I grabbed the lily and stepped away from the limo and onto the side walk. I watched until the limo was around the corner and lost from my view, then I pulled my phone from my pocket. It was one fifty-two in the afternoon and the sun was bright. That meant my mom would, most likely, be working in her garden. I slowly breathed in, welcoming the beautiful scent of summer. Somehow L.A. summers just didn't feel the same. I placed my phone in my bag and carefully walked across the street towards the pink house directly across from me.

Everything looked the same as it had when I was little. The white fence, the flowers leading up to the door, I can even see the white frilly curtains in the window that once belonged to me. The window that looked directly into the backyard of the house I had just left.

As I approached the house I could distantly hear the humming that indicated my mother was in the backyard. I slowly approached the white gate a few paces from my house and listened. I recognized the tune, an old song she sang to me after my father had died. It spoke of a better day and sun rises. I rested my head against the gate letting the memories of that year wash over me.

FLASH BACK

We had just moved into the pink house, I was only six, but I remember waking up early one morning. Something felt wrong, mommy wasn't singing and daddy wasn't snoring. I lay back in my little pink bed waiting for the sound to come back. I was sure I just wasn't hearing right, that is until I heard my mother crying. I pushed the little fluffy white blankets aside and tiptoed across the room until my hand was on the handle to my big door. As I pulled the door open my body was filled with a feeling of what I would one day know as dread.

I walked across the wood floor until I stood in front of my parents' door. My little feet made only a whisper of what my father's would have, yet somehow she heard me. The opening of the door didn't frighten me, no, what had frightened me were the tears rolling down my mother's face.

"Did I wake you Isa?" She tried her best at a smile, but it wasn't my mommy's smile. It didn't make her eyes sparkle and it was only full of sadness.

"Are you alright mommy?" I tilted my head at her. I had never seen her cry before, it's not something mommies were supposed to do.

"Isa, I need to tell you something." She picked me up and walked us to the bed. My father's side was made, it was as though no one had slept in it. She sat me down on the edge of the bed then sat next to me.

"What is it Mommy? Where's Daddy?" She tried to calm her breathing, but what she did only seemed to make it worse.

"Isabella, Daddy was hurt on his way home last night. He was, he was killed." I hadn't understood what that meant at the time. What was killed? Was it bad? Why did this make her cry?

"What does that mean Mommy?"

"It means it's just going to be us from now on. Daddy's been called away for important business."

"Will we be able to see him?"

"Not any time soon Isa, but maybe one day.

END FLASH BACK

I could feel my body shake as I held my tears back. I hadn't heard that melody since I was twelve and had nightmares. I wrapped my arms around myself and rested my head against the gate. My breath became ragged as I tried to hold the tears back.

"Isabella?" I jumped as I heard the deep British voice so close behind me.

"Hi Ferb." I said, as I turned and gave him a watery smile. He was even closer than I thought, only a few steps separating us.

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he stepped closer to me, almost completely closing the space. I felt something stir deep inside me as he stepped closer, though I really don't know how to describe it.

"I didn't really mean to. It really just kinda happened." He let out a low laugh,

"No one ever means to cry. It's just something we do." He stepped closer still, now we were just inches apart. I could feel my heart began to race as my eyes made the climb to reach his.

"If that's true, why did you ask?" I said as my eyes locked into his.

"Because, it would have been rude for me to see you crying and not try to help you."

"Is that the only reason you asked?" Our voices were quite, though whether it was not to alert my mother we were just on the other side of the fence or some other reason I don't know.

"No, I also came over to make you feel better." He placed his rough hands on my bare shoulders tenderly, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

"How do you plan on doing that?" I asked, my voice barely reaching a whisper.

"By making you laugh."

(I'm so sorry for the long update time! I wrote this chapter about a million different ways but none seemed to work. SO here it is. I hope you enjoyed it, and I would again like to thank Sabrina06 for editing this [I don't want to give you guys the first copy, do I?] Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. If you want more, or if you have an idea you'd like me to conside I'd love to see some review!

With love

-Ibbson.0


End file.
